The Parliament of Cats
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: During the Winter Olympics, Greece gets lost and goes to a place called Parliament Hill, what he finds surprises him… Greece x Canada Fluff... This really isnt my best one shot but I just had to make it after I saw a picture of Cananda with cats.. Review!


The Parliament of Cats

Sum:

During the Winter Olympics, Greece gets lost and goes to a place called Parliament Hill, what he finds surprises him…

Greece x Canada

Yay my first Greece x Canada fluff one shot, I looked around on fan fiction and noticed there was none, so I decided to write this.

Here goes.

* * *

Greece shivered a little as he saw his breath in front of him, it was freezing out right now and yet he was walking in the chill air on the sidewalk, he didn't know why but he wanted to walk around today, his eyes looked around and saw trees and buildings around him. He didn't know where he was, sure he knew he was in Canada for the Olympics, but he forgot what town he visited with Japan and Turkey.

Greece grimaced at the thought of the Turkish man dragging poor Japan away after he and Turkey got into a another fight. When Turkey ran off with Japan, Greece had followed but had gotten lost along the way and now he didn't know where he was…

He looked up ahead and saw some people walking around on the streets, some didn't seem bothered by the weather, what was wrong with these people?! It was freezing for him!… Maybe it was because they were used to it and he wasn't? Maybe…

"Hey mister… You lost?" a voice asked out, Greece blinked a few times before looking back behind him, standing there was a teenage girl with Simi-short orange and black hair in a rubber band and clip, she was wearing a black winter jacket and plain jeans and shoes, she had orange headphones in her ears and she had brown eyes and tanish brown skin.

Greece blinked again but soon enough nodded and said "Umm... Yes I am… Do you know where I'm at?" the girl shrugged and said "Nope not a clue, all I know is that we're near Parliament Hill and that's it…" Greece titled his head a bit confused but noticed she was speaking rather American "Parliament Hill?"

The girl nodded and said "Yeah, I'm suppose to meet my sister and her friend over there right now. Its our first time in Ottawa, as a matter of fact its our first time in Canada, so I don't know where places are…" the girl was a bit embarrassed that she couldn't help the man a little bit more than just tell him about Parliament Hill…

"Your not from around here?" Greece asked, she shook her head no and said "Nope, I came from California in the U.S… You?" Greece waited before saying "Greece…" the girl blinked a few times surprised before laughing a little to herself saying with a smile "Let me guess, your in Canada for the Olympics right?…"

Greece blinked before saying "Yes that's right, how did you know?…" the girl stopped her laughing a bit before saying a bit embarrassed by her right guess "Well shit, I was just kidding… I just figured you'd be in Canada since the Olympics are being held in Vancouver and Greece did invent the Olympics…" Greece was a bit surprised by the fact a American teenager knew that but before he could ask her how, her cell phone rang off in her pocket, she sighed a bit before answering it.

When she did, a voice yelled at her this.

"_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!?"_ the voice yelled out.

The girl cringed a bit but said "S-Suki? What's the problem?"

"_DEAR GOD HELP ME THEIR EVERYWHERE!!" _she yelled out, making the girl cringe again at the loudness, suddenly though, both Greece and the girl could hear a bit of laughter in the background, suddenly the girl yelled out again _"AND OOKAMI ISN'T HELPING ME, SO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!"_

The girl in front of Greece sighed and hung her head a bit before saying "Alright I'll be right over… Just stop freaking out…"

A few seconds the phone as quiet before the girl in front of Greece nodded a bit to herself and said "Alright I'll see you in a bit, bye guys…" and with that she shut the blue phone off and sighed again to herself. She looked up to Greece and said "Sorry but I have to get going, my sister is freaking out and her best friend is laughing at her again… I better get going…"

Greece smiled a bit and nodded before watching her wave goodbye to him and walking down the street, Greece kept watching before remembering what she had said before about Parliament Hill…

"Maybe someone can help me over there…" he said to himself before walking in the same direction the girl had walked off…

-x-x-

Greece walked into Parliament Hill and looked around, it was still cold and he shivered again, he could see people walking around the place and sitting near benches and near the gate fences, he had to admit, this place was nice, even in winter…

Greece looked around hoping to find at least someone that could tell him where he was, but after a while he gave up, he really as lost. He sighed as he sat down on a bench and laid his head back. Why was it so hard to find out where he was? Why couldn't someone help him?

"_Meow…" _a small cat's voice suddenly came out, Greece's head shot up and looked around quickly, that was strange, there was no cats around here was there? Suddenly he heard it again but this time more cats could be heard _"Meow, meow." _they sounded like they were talking, Greece then could hear laughter, a small laughter that for some reason made his heart beat fast, who's laughter was that?

"Alright, alright, just hold on…" a voice said softly, making Greece wonder where he had heard that voice before, more meowing could be heard around him and he stood from the bench and looked around, how many cats were around this place?

He started to walk a bit listening to the meowing of cats and laughter of the person. He stopped near a lone tree on a hill and looked down to a gated fence not to far and stared, amazed.

Sitting in front of a gated fence with about nearly about fourteen cats was a blonde with wavy hair and glasses, he was feeding them and some were eating the food he set out for them, while others purred and rubbed at his hands, legs, shoulders, and face, some even licked him, one was on his shoulder, a small little tabby was sitting on his lap while most of the cats were meowing at him to get petted and a few others were sleeping near him for warmth.

Greece in all of his life never saw someone with so many cats other than himself, and by the looks of it the person was enjoying himself and so were the cats, slowly he walked down to get a better look at the person…

Suddenly though, the person looked up when a few cats perked their heads up and stared up to him, the person at the fence blinked a few times before asking out "Heracles? What are you doing here?" Greece was surprised that the person knew his name, only the other nations knew his name and he was sure he never saw this person before…

Greece was silent for a moment, trying to figure who he was, but then the person sighed and look to the floor a bit disappointed, but soon enough said "I'm Matthew… You know Canada…" he sounded a bit annoyed and disappointed that he had to say that to him.

Greece's eyes widened a bit as he heard that, oh shit, how didn't he knew that?! He was in Canada's land right now watching the Olympics and yet he didn't even know what the embodiment of Canada looked like!

Greece opened his mouth and said "I-I'm sorry I didn't realize-" Canada stopped him when he looked up and stared at him with wonder, Greece's voice faded when he saw the most beautiful violet-blue eyes staring at him. Canada didn't say for a moment before shaking his head and saying with a small smile "It's okay… I'm used to it…"

Greece blinked again not sure what to say to the Canadian, but stopped when he noticed the cats staring at him like they were waiting for him to do something, most of the cats seemed a little on guard now, no longer carefree like they were when it was just them and Canada.

He kept watching the cats before asking "So… Why are there so many cats around here?" Canada stopped petting the tabby that was on his lap and looked up at Greece again, he smiled before saying "They're the Parliamentary Cats…" Greece blinked again confused "Parliamentary Cats?"

Canada nodded and said "Yeah, they're stray cats that come and go from Parliament Hill, they're welcome here anytime they like and they're welcome into the buildings around Parliament Hill, they mostly help with keeping the rodent population down around here…" Greece was a bit surprised by that information.

"Really? Why?" Greece couldn't help but ask, surely he would had known about this place a long time ago if they treated their cats like that.

Canada smiled again and thought to himself for a moment before saying "I guess you can say it started with Irène Desormeaux, she started to feed the cats in the same places and started a few projects for the cats so this place would become a Cat Sanctuary, and after she died she gave her project to René Chartrand, an old friend of hers, who started to finish her plans, he made places where the cats can be feed and sleep, places they could go when it got to cold during winter… As I said before though, they're allowed to come and go if they want…"

"That's interesting…." Greece said, it really was, he never thought a place would do such a thing for Cats, allowing them to any place they want and letting them have free food and a free place to sleep.

Canada nodded and started to pet the cat that was now sleeping on his shoulder, he chuckled a bit and said "Yeah, the best part is, any stray can come in and stay, but if they like the place a lot and want to stay for a long time they have to get spayed or neutered at times, just to keep the population down a bit, but that doesn't mean some don't come in pregnant or anything… As a matter of fact, one had her kittens this morning if I remember what that worker told me, they took the lady cat down to the local Alta Vista Animal Hospital when they found her and the kittens in the morning snow, luckily they found them before the cold air was to much for the poor things, so they're fine, when she and the kittens are well enough they'll be sent right back here…"

Greece watch a smile appear on the Canadians face as a cat climbed on his lap, moving the tabby a bit and reaching up to that curl on his head. Greece watched as the cat try to swipe at the curl but would miss, making the Canadian chuckle softly at the playful cat.

Greece blushed at that small chuckle and the way he got along with the cats, he never in all his life had meet someone that was that kind to cats, someone that came by a lot by the way the cats seemed to protective of him. Greece kept watching as a few cats meowed at Canada and pawed at him, making the Canadian chuckle again before it started to fade.

Canada sighed a little before saying "I come down here a lot, its not to far from my house… I needed time away from Alfred and his gloating… His team beat my team in Hockey a few weeks ago and I knew coming down to Parliament Hill would calm me down, but next time my teams going to win, I just know it…" Greece kept watching Canada's face turn to determination and couldn't help but blush at how cute it looked.

Suddenly Canada stopped and looked up to Greece and asked "Hey, um… Hercules, why are you in Ottawa anyway?" Greece stopped and thought for a moment, he then remembered and couldn't help but be embarrassed that he was still 'lost' right now, but he looked down to Canada and saw the violet eyes looking at him with wonder, Greece remembered the hurt look on the Canadian when he couldn't remember who he was and didn't want to let him know that he didn't know where he was.

"I… I was looking for Parliament Hill… I heard it was very nice during winter and I wanted to see it, and I have to say, its very beautiful…" Greece said with a small blush on his cheeks, he watched as Canada's eyes grow wide and soon enough the most stunning smiling appeared Greece had ever seen was on Canada's face "R-Really? Thanks Hercules… That means a lot to me, this place really is beautiful at times…"

Greece stood there for a moment before stepping close to where the Canadian sat, some of the cats moved out of the way and some just watched him warily, Greece soon sat down on a spot near the Canadian who was a bit surprised by the sudden moment before his eyes widened more when Greece said "C-Can you tell me more about this place and Canada?… Matthew…"

Canada was quiet before his face broke out into a smile and he nodded before starting to tell him more about Parliament Hill, its cats, and more about Canada.

As Greece listened he couldn't help but stare at the smile that went on his face, the laughter that sometimes came out when he said something funny, the red cheeks from the cold winter air…

Maybe being lost in Canada wasn't such a bad thing after all… And maybe he found the place he wanted to be in if he was ever reincarnation into a cat too…

-x-x-

"Damn it Suki, you told me to get over here because you were being surrounded by cats?" the girl with black and orange hair said as she walked next to two other girls, one with short curly black hair and looked a bit like the other girl but shorter, and the other girl had a ponytail and a bit of poofy hair, she was laughing at the girl Suki.

"Shut it Nel, if it was you, you would had called me too, and Ookami stop laughing at me it isn't funny!" the girl Ookami just kept laughing at Suki who had freaked out because about twenty cats had come to her out of nowhere and started to meow at her, making her freeze in her spot and she couldn't move, she was able to call up Nel and yell at her to save her from the meowing cats while her best friend Ookami just laughed at her.

Nel rolled her eyes for a moment, before her eyes landed to a gated fence, over at the fence was two people chatting and petting the cats, both smiling and speaking to each other, Nel just kept watching before she recognized one of the men that was sitting with a cat on his head, on his shoulder, and on his lap.

Nel just smiled and thought _'Looks like he found someone that he can get help from huh? And both seem to like cats too, cute…'_

* * *

…

Sorry if this sucks…. I've never been to Canada, Parliament Hill, or even outside of the U.S sadly…. Please don't flame, I tried to get this right I just sucked at this….

I only know a little bit of Canadian history and I hope to learn more… Anything I got wrong, I apologize…

… Review if you like, if you don't like don't review…


End file.
